


Contract

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Junk, M/M, Original Character(s), mentions of binu, myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Jinjin hadn't wanted to be a model. A chance encounter makes him just that.





	Contract

**Author's Note:**

> All the angst filling the Myungjin tag makes me want to join the fray. Though with fluff... Sorry my two cents isn't worth much :(
> 
> This is a one sitting oneshot. Now edited.

"His smile is brighter than my future." It was just an off hand comment really, what else was there to say looking at the advertisement of a very attractive male as he passed by it on the way to work. It wasn't like there was anyone else there to hear him and it wasn't like he was still in the closet. Or at least he told himself that when someone cleared their throat behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The mini heart attack that followed tried to tell him he wasn't quite as comfortable with his sexuality as he pretended to be. 

And it was only now he even wondered why the normally packed subway was even empty. Turning slowly, just as he did everything else, he froze. The man who had grabbed him was at least twice his size in both bulk and height, he couldn't help that he was a bit short. The frown the man had been wearing faltered and he caught sight of the camera crew coming down the stairs. A woman who looked much more displeased than the man was fast approaching, her angry aura preceding her. He had to swallow hard. 

"Is something wrong?" He finally found his voice just before the storm, otherwise known as a woman's temper, descended upon him. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, regardless of what getting caught admiring a man might make him feel. So when the woman's lips drew into a tight line and the man's eyes hardened just slightly he had to wonder what he had actually done. So he smiled as charming as he could, waiting. Something around the edges of the woman's smile loosened and the man's frown faltered again.

"This area is closed for maintenance." The woman's voice was as tight as her lips. But her eyes were like a hawk's as they scanned him up and down then she looked back at the crew setting up behind her.

He could only up his smile wattage at that. There might have been a sign he negelcted to read on his way down the stairs. That didn't explain why the door was open and there was a team of twenty something people that were streaming down the stairs. "If it's closed why are you here too?" He regretted asking the moment the first word left his mouth but he hadn't been able to stop, fierce glare and the tightening of the hand on his shoulder were the consequence. 

Something told him these people weren't supposed to be here either from the looks they exchanged. But he didn't say anything else waiting. At this point he was probably going to be late anyway so what use was there in not running more late.

"Look..." It was the man that started speaking but suddenly it was impossible to focus as someone new came bounding down the stairs. If he thought the smile on the advertisement had been brighter than his future then the smile on this man's face was the sun. The sun he wanted to beam on him everyday. Then suddenly the man was sliding down parts of the rail, taking the steps two at a time and the empty station was filling with the holiest of sounds. That man's giggles and suddenly it felt like his skin was clear and everything was right with the world. 

He had to blink back to what the man was saying by force. He was sure it was important. And it was, he was telling him to keep his mouth shut and the pressure on his shoulder was what ultimately kept his eyes off the man who was now prancing from person to person handing out smiles to all. There was another man coming down the stairs now much slower, with an indulging smile on his face. A smile he recognized glancing back at the advertisement. 

Someone called over to them and the woman sighed motioning them over instead. "Look I don't think your tactic will work." She was smiling now and he felt a shiver down his spine. "What's your name kid?"

"Jinwoo, Park Jinwoo." He blinked there was something in the way she had asked that had him feeling apprehensive. The person she called over was fast approaching. It was a mousy looking girl carrying a large bag. There were several more people descending the stairs carrying bags and two pushing a mobile rack down the rail carefully. He realized then that this was an illegal photo shoot and that the maintenance was probably something they were taking advantage of. "I'm not going to say anything." He found himself holding his hands up defensively he still had to get to work.

"Oh I know you won't Park Jinwoo you'll be in the photos." The woman snapped her fingers and the mousy girl nodded and started pressing fingers into his face and hair, nodding and hmming as she went.

He wanted to say something, anything a protest or to at least question her decison. He knew he was good looking and fairly fit but a model? He couldn't voice any of it all the words dying on his tongue when the angel from before, the one with the sunshine smile, beamed one his way. Instantly he realized he was going to be putty in that man's hands. Hopefully for much longer than this impromptu photshoot he was being drug into. 

The big man was speaking again and it took the pressure on his shoulder to bring him back from the smile's post bliss. "Are you sure? Won't the president get angry? He's already watching you after that whole dating Eunwoo scandal." 

"Whose fault do you think that scandal was? You're just lucky Eunwoo offered to cover your dumb ass." The woman's eyes were soft as they stared at the man as she spoke and he wondered what all that meant. He shoved the thought aside when he felt the girl's hands on his side and then drifting towards his ass. 

Later he would probably say he didn't, but he let out a small shriek and jumped away. The girl only giggled while the woman raised an eyebrow. The man stifled a chuckle but shot the woman a 'I told you this isn't a good idea look' and if Jinwoo were being honest with himself he agreed with the man. But if it meant meeting the attractive man from the advertisement he was already on board. If it meant being able to meet the angel who smiled sunshine as if it were going out of style they would have to fight him to stop him from joining.

"He's got the look, we can toss him in the background and my Dad isn't going to say anything about my decisions. And unlike you I have the backbone required to stand up to him." She turned back to him, her eyes still hard from her angry words towards the man. But they softened as she extended a hand and the man sighed releasing him. "I'm Candy, that's all you need to know about me. If we do end up using your shots I'll ensure you're paid. This here is Mal Rae," She pointed to the mousy girl and then the man. "This clout is Bing." She smiled and it was almost attractive.

She motioned back to the mousy Mal Rae and then back to where the people were still setting up. "We're a small company but I'll introduce you to our crew. For the day you'll belong."

Jinwoo nodded. This was insane and the feeling of it didn't dissipate the more people he met. They were all nice, they didn't treat him like an outsider. Though he was certain Candy hadn't given him her real name he didn't feel that from anyone else. He figured it was because they were constantly working with different models and compaines all the time. The closer they drew to the models the more he felt his heart beat running away with him. 

He'd just met the very young cameramen and his assistant Sanha and Minhyuk. They seemed fun loving and he instantly understood why the few pictures he'd seen of the male from the advertisement were fresh, clean, and seemed to be taking modeling in a new direction. Jinwoo swallowed as he found himself in front of the man from the advertisement. He was even more attractive in person. Jinwoo still thought his smile was definitely brighter than Jinwoo's future.

"Hi I'm Eunwoo, I'm the company's main model." That single line might have slain his existence before, delivered with a handsome smile and attractive voice but now it only made him smile to himself. He introduced himself with a charming smile of his own. He noticed the way Eunwoo blinked at him smile wider, as if he were impressed. Eunwoo was then pulled towards the clothes to change and Jinwoo found himself flushing as he overhead the taller man when he was led away. "They found a handsome one this time." 

There was only one more person to meet. The one who already had his palms sweating and his heart trying to race out of his throat. "Jinwoo this is our stylist, designer, and sometimes model Myungjun." Candy's voice sounded distant in his ears and Myungjun wasn't even looking at him, instead talking with one of the tall staff he'd met earlier Moonbin. When he did turn Jinwoo felt his breath catch at the sight. "He's part of the shoot today. If you're ready Myungjun wardrobe is ready for you."

"Ah yeah just let me give Moonbin one more.." Jinwoo watched as Myungjun gave the tall staff one more piece of paper with some whispered instructions and then turned back to them. He smiled and Jinwoo felt his hand on his shoulder leading him away towards wardrobe. "Just call me Mj okay? It's easier when the shoot is running." Jinwoo nodded and tried not to trip once he was released now that they were on course. It hit him then that the male was only an inch taller than him. "I've already heard your story, about how you got roped into this," Myungjun was still talking and Jinwoo gave him his full attention. "I'll admit I was skeptical about Candy's decision but she's right you are quite handsome." 

After that everything seemed to rush together. They were changing every few hours through several different styles of clothing. Each time Myungjun commenting on his abs making him blush while Eunwoo made goo goo eyes at the tall assistant. Sanha barked orders like it was going out of fashion and Minhyuk stoically fixed their positions. Praise was liberally tossed around just as much as facial expressions were prodded for. Jinwoo found out exactly how hard it is to control one's expressions at will and how posing was a lot more embarrassing than models made it look. 

It wasn't until they were close to wrapping up, having spent all day talking among the staff, models, and even the photographer that Candy approached him. He wasn't sure how this was going to pan out as he'd ended up in a lot more shots than he had expected. And he figured she'd want to know where to send his pay. Instead she'd given him information to an open audition telling him to be there if he wanted to get paid.

He realized three minutes later that it was a job offer. Of course he was also staring at Myungjun then who winked at him and he felt like his heart might explode. They had talked earlier, a lot, while Eunwoo spent his time flirting with, who he found out was, his boyfriend Moonbin. Because the company was very open in it's dating policy thanks to Eunwoo's previous dating scandal. Jinwoo knew for sure now after all that talking that he hadn't been wrong in his first assessment, he definitely wanted Myungjun by his side. So he can continue radiating him with sunshine smiles forever and amusing him with antics and lame jokes that only made Myungjun cuter.

The way they fit together had him thinking about it as the shoot closed down and he looked at the card. He'd missed several calls and a text or so from friends. He promised to reply later.

He forgot all about them when Myungjun invited him to coffee after the shoot. And before he knew it he was talked into going to the open audition. And spent all night out with the stylist. 

It hadn't been his dream, not even on the table. But when Myungjun was there on the panel smiling like he owned a monopoly on the sun it was over. He was going to do everything to get on board. It turned out he didn't have to.

A few days later he quit the job he'd always hated. Told his friends not to be surprised when they saw his name eveywhere soon and his picture. They'd laughed but he knew he was going to be a sucess.

"I should have known you were the president's daughter." He smirked at 'Candy' of Candy Models and laughed as he signed the contract. It felt like a whirlwind. One moment he was minding his own business on the way to a job he hated and the next thing he knew he was whisked into the world of modeling and design.

The day the photos dropped a week later, the photos of his first photoshoot, impromptu as it was, he scored Myungjun's number and a real date not a coffee date. And suddenly Eunwoo's smile no longer looked brighter than his future. Instead his future looked brilliant like Myungjun's smile the first time he'd laid eyes on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...Pay me in comments or throw things at me on my twitter @shinigamibutter
> 
> Re~edited because I tend to miss so much. Feel free to point out my mistakes. It helps me find them later honestly.


End file.
